Mother's Birthday
by Mr. De
Summary: Cerita spesial untuk hari yang spesial.


**Mother's Birthday!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Milik "Masashi Kishimoto" , Ceritanya Milik saya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bocah pirang dengan manik _sapphire_ biru yang indah tampak sedang menatap serius pada kalender yang ada di dinding kamarnya, bibir manis anak itu melukiskan senyum saat jemarinya menunjuk pada angka yang sudah Ia tandai dengan crayon sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

" _Nii-chan_? kau sedang apa?" Suara lembut itu cukup mengejutkan dirinya, segera Ia menghampiri si empunya suara tadi.

" _Nii-chan_? ada apa? kenapa menarik ku seperti ini?" Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, dia terus saja menarik tangan sang adik.

"Hima coba lihat!" Bocah itu kembali menunjuk pada salah satu angka di kalender, adiknya ikut milihat ke arah yang sama.

"Wah! Jadi hari ini ya?" Senyum merekah nampak ikut terpatri di bibir mungil sang adik, gadis kecil itu amat senang dan juga antusias menyambut datangnya hari spesial ini.

"Kau pasti mengerti kan Hima?" Sang adik mengangguk dengan cepat, "Nah, kalau begitu.. kau mau kan membantu _Nii-chan_ mu ini?" kembali, anggukan cepat di berikan sang adik pada kakaknya.

"Bagus! Ayo kita mulai sekarang Hima!"

"Baik! Ayo!"

Keduanya lekas berlari keluar kamar dan mulai menyiapkan 'sesuatu' untuk 'seseorang' yang sangat mereka sayangi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Hinata kian mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika gerbang desa konaha sudah terlihat, Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera sampai di rumah untuk bertemu dengan suami dan juga kedua buah hatinya.

Sudah satu minggu Hinata tidak bertemu dengan mereka, selama seminggu ini Ia mendapat misi keluar desa, sebuah misi kemanusiaan di desa terpencil yang sangat membutuhkan bantuan, bersama para Ibu yang lain Hinata menjalankan tugas mulia tersebut dengan senang hati.

Meski selama menjalankan misi itu Ia harus terpisah jarak yang cukup jauh dengan anak dan suami, namun Hinata tidak pernah mengeluh, dengan sekuat tenaga, dia berusaha menahan segala bentuk kerinduan nya pada keluarga dan hari ini, dia ingin menumpahkan semua rasa rindunya itu.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_ ,Ino _chan_.. Aku duluan ya? daa..! " Sakura dan Ino hanya menatap bingung pada sahabatnya yang tampak terburu-buru itu.

Sejak masuk desa tadi, Hinata terus menambah kecepatan berjalanya, sampai-sampai Sakura dan Ino sedikit kuwalahan mengimbangi langkah kaki Hinata.

"Sakura, menurutmu Hinata kenapa?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan raut wajah yang malas, haruskah Ino menanyakan hal itu? padahal dia sendiri juga pasti sudah tau apa jawaban nya.

"Sudah jelas kan,?! dia merindukan Naruto!"

"Oh, Hmm Hinata yang tidak bertemu Naruto selama seminggu saja bisa sampai seperti itu, apa lagi kau yang sering di tinggal Sasuke berkelana selama berbulan-bulan, pasti sangat menyesakkan ya?"

*Deng

Sungguh miris, setelah pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan spontan dari Ino.. Sakura nampak murung dan lesu. Wanita bersurai pink itu kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan gontai dan tanpa semangat.

Sedangkan Ino yang baru menyadari ucapan nya tampak menyesal atas apa yang telah dia ucapkan, kebiasaan sang suami yang tidak bisa membaca suasana sepertinya mulai menular pada Ibu satu anak ini.

"Sa.. Sakura? kau tidak apa-apa kan? Hehe maaf Sakura, emm sepertinya tadi aku salah bicara ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura, dia masih terlihat murung, kasihan.. Ya Ino hanya bisa berharap semoga sahabatnya itu tidak meringkuk sedih ketika sampai di rumah nanti.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, wanita itu tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiri disana, Ia pun segera membuka pintu itu dan ..

*Ceklek

" _Tadaima_?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab ucapan Hinata, keadaan rumah juga benar-benar sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni.

"Apa mereka sudah tidur? tapi kan ini masih sore?"

Hinata berjalan menyusuri setiap ruangan di rumahnya, namun dia belum menemukan sosok sang suami dan juga kedua buah hatinya yang amat dia rindukan.

"Apa mungkin, mereka sedang keluar?"

Hinata merenung sesaat, harapan nya untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi sementara ini harus Ia tunda, padahal Ia sudah cukup lama menahan kerinduan pada mereka, Hinata ingin sekali meluapkan rasa rindunya sekarang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. mereka yang dia rindukan sedang tidak berada di rumah sekarang.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan ke arah dapur, Ia bermaksud mengambil segelas minuman dingin untuk mengobati rasa dahaganya, sebelum sempat melangkah kesana.

Manik _lavender_ Hinata menangkap ada yang janggal dengan ruangan itu, ruangan nya tampak lebih gelap dan sunyi di banding ruangan yang lain.

Tidak biasanya ruangan dapur di biarkan gelap gulita seperti itu, apa lagi ini masih sore, belum masuk waktu malam, keluarga Uzumaki biasanya akan mematikan lampu di dapur setelah mereka selesai makan malam.

"Mereka pergi tanpa sempat menyalakan lampu di dapur..?"

Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang , lalu Ia kembali berjalan.

Saat telah tiba di dapur Hinata terlebih dahulu menyalakan lampu yang ada disana, dan ketika lampu sudah menyala.

.

.

.

.

.

*Treeet

"KEJUTAN.."

Suara terompet dan seruan riang dari dua malaikat kecilnya menyambut kedatangan Hinata, Ia cukup terkejut mendapat sambutan yang tak terduga ini,

" _Okaeri kaa-chan!"_ Boruto dan Himawari, keduanya berucap kompak saat Sang Ibu masih menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Boru- _kun_ , Hima- _chan_?" Kakak beradik itu saling melempar pandangan sambil mengulas senyum ketika melihat Ibunya yang mulai membuka pelukan untuk mereka, mereka pun segera berlari ke arah sang ibu..

*Grep *Grep

Hinata mendekap erat kedua buah hatinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, rasa rindu yang selama satu minggu ini dia tahan, akhirnya kini bisa dia lepaskan.

*Cup *Cup

Kecupan singkat mendarat mulus di masing-masing puncak kepala bocah-bocah imut itu, mereka tampak sangat menikmati sentuhan hangat penuh kasih sayang yang di berikan Sang Ibu..

" _Kaa-chan_.." Suara pelan nan lembut dari Himawari berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata, Ia menatap gadis kecil yang masih ada di dekapan nya itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Semoga _Kaa_ - _chan_ panjang umur dan sehat selalu! "

*Cup

Himawari mengecup pipi Ibunya, di susul oleh Boruto yang kemudian melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih anak-anak!"

"Tidak, justru kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada _Kaa-chan.."_

"Terima kasih _Kaa-chan_ , terima kasih karena selama ini _Kaa-chan_ senantiasa merawat dan menjaga kami. Meski kami sering bertingkah nakal tapi _Kaa-chan_ tidak pernah marah. _Kaa-chan_ juga selalu memasak makanan untuk kami, dan itu jadi sesuatu yang istimewa bagiku.. Emm pokoknya, terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Boruto memang bukan anak yang pandai mengolah kata-kata, namun sederet kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan, menandakan bahwa Ia sangat menyayangi Sang Ibu.

"Mungkin, ucapan terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup, bahkan tidak sebanding dengan perjuangan yang sudah selama ini _Kaa-chan_ lakukan untuk kami, kami minta maaf _Kaa-chan_. Tapi kami berjanji, kami akan menjadi anak yang baik, anak yang penurut, anak yang berbakti pada orang tua, dan juga anak yang bisa membanggakan orang tua. Untuk itu kami mohon agar _Kaa-chan_ selalu menemani kehidupan kami, hari ini, besok, lusa dan seterusnya."

Berbeda dengan kakaknya, Himawari justru bisa mengolah setiap kalimat dengan baik dan tentunya membawa kesan tersendiri bagi Sang Ibu.

.

.

.

Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia diam membisu seakan tak percaya mendengar apa yang telah di katakan putra putrinya, kedua anak itu sukses membuat Ibunya tersentuh, hingga Sang Ibu tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa haru yang ada dalam hati.

Tangis bahagianya pun tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan dekapan nya, sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan kedua malaikat kecilnya itu. Moment kebersamaan yang romantis antara Ibu dan Anak ini di jamin akan membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya jadi iri.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Hinata merasa masih ada yang kurang dalam moment spesial ini.

Masih ada yang kurang? Apa itu? Apakah sebuah kado? tentu saja bukan! Mendapat ucapan selamat dari kedua buah hatinya sudah menjadi kado yang spesial bagi Hinata.

Masih ada yang kurang, karena Sang Suami... salah satu sosok yang juga amat dia rindukan tidak bisa ikut dalam kebersamaan kali ini.

Meski kecewa namun Hinata tetap mencoba mengerti, suaminya seorang hokage, ada banyak alasan yang bisa membuat sang suami tidak bisa ikut dalam kebersamaan kali ini.

.

.

.

" _Kaa-chan,_ ayo kita makan bersama. Kami sudah memasak banyak makanan untuk _Kaa-chan_."

Kedua anak itu menarik tangan Sang Ibu menuju meja makan, memang benar disana sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan.

"I.. ini semua kalian yang memasak?" Kedua bocah itu mengangguk dengan cepat.

Baik, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Hinata di buat terdiam dengan apa yang telah di lakukan kedua buah hatinya. Bisa memasak makanan dalam jumlah yang banyak untuk anak seusia Boruto dan Himawari adalah hal yang sangat membanggakan bagi Sang Ibu.

Hinata tersenyum senang, Ia pun juga tidak sabar ingin segera mencicipi masakan putra putrinya.

.

.

.

" _Kaa-chan_ , silahkan duduk." Ucap Himawari sembari menarikkan kursi untuk Ibunya.

*Tap *tap *tap

Dan tepat di saat Hinata hendak duduk, sebuah suara hentakan kaki yang cukup keras berhasil menarik perhatian mereka semua yang kini sedang berada di dapur.

.

.

.

*Sret *Brak

"Na.. naruto- _kun_?"

" _Tou-chan_?"

Sosok pria berjubah tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke dalam dapur tanpa permisi, sontak hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Halo semuanya, maaf ya aku terlambat." Pria dengan rambut pirang itu berseru riang sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Hinata menatap kedatangan pria itu dengan senyuman begitu pula dengan Boruto dan Himawari, mereka tampak sumringah melihat kedatangan Sang Ayah.

.

.

.

Kehadiran Sang Suami benar-benar tidak di sangka oleh Hinata. Jujur saja, dia sempat mengira kalau Naruto tidak akan pulang hari ini meskipun ini adalah hari ulang tahun istri nya.

Hinata masih ingat saat putrinya berulang tahun, Naruto hanya mengirimkan _kagebunshin_ untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun sang anak. Hal itu tentu membuat sang anak kecewa sekaligus marah. Bahkan Boruto sempat ingin menyusul Ayahnya itu ke kantor hokage.

Namun sekarang, Hinata percaya kalau Naruto tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, karena pria itu sudah berjanji dan sejauh ini, Naruto selalu menepati janjinya.

.

.

.

"Hinata- _chan_ , Selamat ulang tahun ya sayang!" *Cup

Sebuah kecupan hangat di berikan Naruto pada Sang Istri, Hinata tersipu malu, semburat merah nampak muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Semoga kau selalu di beri kesehatan dan umur yang panjang, Terima kasih kau telah memberikan kebahagiaan serta hidup yang sempurna kepada ku. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Setelah kalimat itu terucap, Naruto segera mendekap tubuh Hinata dan membenamkan wajah wanita itu ke dalam pelukan nya.

Hening sesaat, kedua insan yang sedang berpelukan itu tampak begitu nyaman menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka.

"Kau adalah cahaya kehidupan dalam keluarga ini, tanpa mu kami bukanlah apa-apa. Oleh karena itu, Aku ingin kau selalu ada bersama kami untuk selamanya Hinata."

Bisikan Naruto yang pelan tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata membuat wanita itu amat terharu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang lekat wajah sang suami sembari mengulas senyum manis.

"Terima kasih suamiku.. Aku berjanji, aku akan terus bersama kalian untuk selamanya." Gumamnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Di saat manik _lavender_ dan manik _blue sapphire_ saling menatap, di saat itulah dunia terasa berhenti berputar. Mata itu seakan mengisyaratkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Buaian cinta yang mendera mengalahkan segala kesadaran dalam jiwa..

Tak sanggup lagi menahan, Naruto dan Hinata pun ingin segera menuntaskan hasratnya. Tanpa komando mereka saling mendekatkan bibir mereka sedekat mungkin, semakin dekat, kian dekat hingga pada akhirnya ..-

.

.

.

"Ehem, _Kaa-chan_ , _Tou-chan_ , jangan lupakan kami yang masih ada disini!" Suara sang putra membuat sepasang suami istri yang hendak berciuman itu terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya.

Akhirnya kesadaran mereka kembali juga. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah serta tersipu malu Naruto dan Hinata mulai mundur teratur. Membuat kedetakan rapat yang tadi mereka tunjukkan jadi sedikit berjarak.

.

.

.

"Emm baik, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul untuk merayakan ulang tahun _Kaa-chan_ , mari kita makan bersama. Yey!" Seru gadis kecil yang bernama Himawari. Semua orang yang ada disana menyambut seruan riang gadis itu dengan senyum serta tawa pelan.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dan mulai menyantap hidangan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja, mereka tampak begitu bahagia menikmati moment kebersamaan di malam ini. Sungguh malam yang indah.

.

.

.

Bagi Hinata, kado ulang tahun tidak harus identik dengan barang maupun sesuatu yang mewah. Doa, harapan serta kebersamaan dengan keluarga adalah kado yang paling spesial.

Hinata merasa amat senang dan bahagia dengan kehadiran keluarga yang selalu membawa kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya.

Berkat mereka, Hinata bisa merasakan apa yang di sebut dengan kebahagiaan sejati.

Keluarga menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang tepat dimana Hinata bisa memberikan seluruh cinta dan kasih sayangnya yang tidak mengenal batas apapun.

Sekali lagi, Selamat Ulang Tahun Uzumaki Hinata. Semoga kebahagiaan senantiasa menyertai dirimu dan juga keluargamu. Amin.

 **_END_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berakhir dengan tidak kerennya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Halo, bagaimana? maaf kan kalau tidak keren. Terima kasih buat yang sudah me-review cerita saya sebelumnya, kalian memang keren dan laur biasa.**

 **Oke cukup sekian, akhir kata.. berminat untuk me-review cerita ini? Monggo silahkan! ^^**


End file.
